I Pronounce You Warner and Alex: Daily Life
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: A series of one-shots to my series of the "Alex" series, following "Princess Alexandra" and "Ms Alex Warner", mostly will be about Alex and Yakko, but if requested, there will be sibling scenes too. More oneshots to come! Tell me what you want to see in the next oneshot.
1. Wedding

**A/N: Hey there! Has anyone missed Alexandra Jessica Warner and her fiancee, Yakko Warner? Well, not any more! Last time we saw them, Alex was about one month pregnant and Yakko had just proposed to her. Let's have a look at their wedding...**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do know that the Warners are NOT MINE! If they were, I wouldn't be on , would I? Alex, however, is all mine.**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around my new husband and kissed him passionately, listening to the cheering of the family. Finally, I broke away from Yakko and smiled. "I guess it's time to start the best part of the wedding." I said, still happy.

"Let's just hope there's no one like Pip at this party." Yakko said, with a melodramatic shudder. I laughed at him.

"It's _our_ wedding. Man up!"

The official part of the wedding had been basically the same as all weddings. It was probably the first time any of the Warners had sat through something serious, and hadn't pretended to fall asleep or pull faces. But the party was the fun part, although since I was an expecting mother, I'd have to stick with grape juice. Well, at least I was only two months along the line. Things weren't getting too scary and looming yet.

Well, sorry, scratch that – the speeches were scary, and looming. Both mine, and everyone else's, since I was sure Mom and Dad would say something that I wouldn't want everyone to know. Parents always did. Then again, I wondered what would happen with Yakko. Since the Warners didn't really have parents – all I got was that their parents were pencils – the speeches would probably be the job of Wakko and Dot, who were also the best man and maid of honour.

I decided to do my speech first. I wasn't nervous about the people looking at me – I was nervous about what I was going to say. After all, I was an actor. But improvising was not my best skill, no matter how much I'd done before.

"Well." I began. "This is the first time I've had to do some serious talking. I mean, look who I ended up with. Seriousness just went out the window." My audience laughed.

"Anyway," I continued, "I never thought it would come to this. I mean, I like it, but back then, I was a young immature teenager, and I might as well say it now – this relationship came from hate. Sorry, Yakko, but I'm guessing you remembered that." He grinned and shrugged at my throwaway apology. It was true that before that one summer, I had hated the Warners, and Yakko most of all.

"So for this," I said, "I'm just going to list everything I need to say. First of all, for Mom and Dad, I really love you two. Thank you so much for everything you did for me." I'm pretty sure I saw Dad brush away a tear, and Mom's smile had that look where she's about to cry from sweetness.

"Also," I said, "Before I continue on, Wakko and Dot, you also get an acknowledgment. Even though you two aren't actually related to me, you've felt like my actual brother and sister for a long time, and I want to say thanks for being such great friends and family members to me, especially now it's official."

I smiled, finally onto the last part of my speech. "Yakko, I'm pretty sure you saw this coming." I admitted. "It's absolutely amazing to be married to you – especially when you fantasize about your future husband when you start dating him him – that means I started daydreaming when I was fifteen." I added with a sly grin. "Now, I guess a lot of people will want to make speeches, so thus ends mine."

Yakko's speech was longer, and a lot more humourous. It did have a little bit of a message to Wakko and Dot, like mine had, but half of it was jokes. Finally, he got to me. "Lastly, I have to say that however much Alex thinks I've had an effect on her – you only have to look at our matching hand wear -" he touched one of his white gloves which all of us wore to prove it - "She's had more of an effect on me. Seriously, ever since I've met her, I've become – dare I say it – serious!" People laughed, especially when he continued his next sentence with "But seriously, I feel truly glad to have met Alex and I can't wait to spend our lives together."

Mom made a speech, which seemed to have a lot about me when I was a little girl. Dad's speech seemed to span through those summers I'd spent trying my hardest to avoid the Warners. Wakko and Dot both made speeches too, about the summer, and about _Animaniacs._

Dot even talked about how the boys flirted endlessly on the show. "If a blonde girl or someone thin who was a girl walked past, I had a hard time keeping them on the subject." She giggled, although she would usually get annoyed on the show. "Considering my question in one episode 'Do they get better when they get older?', I am happy to say that my new sister has just proved that yes, sometimes they do. Now if my other brother could just get a girlfriend too..." she teased Wakko, looking over at him to prove a point.

After the wedding, I asked Yakko, "Are we having a honeymoon?"

"I'm insulted!" he teased me. "But our honeymoon is...in our flat in Burbank."

"So what are we going to try out tonight?" I asked. "I think I got some whipped cream in."

"Do you trust me?" Yakko asked, with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, of course." I said, wondering where this was going.

"Do you trust me when I've got ropes?"

Oh...now I knew what he was getting at. We'd never tried tying each other up. But we'd just gotten married, and this would probably be the last chance we'd get to do something really daring before I had to really protect my stomach. So I smiled. "Yes – but only if you trust me when I have the same ropes."

**Well, OK, look, I know my stories are really getting to kinky stuff, but I can imagine adult Warners wanting to experiment. Please, please, please review! Tell me what else you'd like to see with Yakko and Alex.**


	2. Baby Delivery

**OK, well, thank you for reviewing, frumouttamimind (this is your request, kind of), Emmygirl822, A Scribbler, xBrianna123x and damonika2009. This time, Alex is heavily pregnant, she's getting emotional. Hope you like it!**

"I thought mood swings were supposed to end after the seventh month."

"I heard that!" I yelled. "Do you think I like feeling bipolar?" I was about a week off being nine months pregnant, and being toon seemed to have strange effects on me. I had the regular symptoms, but some of them seemed to be over so quickly, and others went on for a long time. Mood swings was one of the ones dragging, so I wasn't happy to hear anyone state the obvious. The boys had just left the tower, and I'd heard Wakko whisper that. Dot was still there, though, hovering doubtfully.

I hadn't had an easy time, either. Since toon pregnancies were a completely new thing to everyone, I had to get check-ups and scans in the studio. The officials didn't want this getting out, on top of people knowing toons existed – they still got nervous about letting us out of the lot. So far, the scans hadn't showed anything out of the ordinary, and I didn't know the gender. The only thing the studio officials were letting me do was have my baby in a regular hospital, and even persuading them to let me do that was an effort.

Then I made the mistake of looking at my stomach, and I groaned. "Great. I've just realized, I'm a freak, even by your standards. I'm a moody, self-conscious toon that is bigger than your pet, Dot!"

Dot smiled mischievously. "I don't know if you're bigger than it – I'd bring it out, but it's fulfilled its life expectancy and I don't have insurance for another one." I wasn't in the mood for jokes, but Dot tried to rectify her mistake by sitting down next to me and saying "Don't worry, Alex, in about a week, it'll all be over."

The next minute, I was happy again. "Yeah, I know, and then, I'll be jumping for joy!" I grinned. I softly touched my stomach, and talked directly to the baby. "You too, right? I can imagine you'll want some freedom."

Looking back on that, I wonder if it was a coincidence that my waters broke an hour later and my contractions started. When Dot heard my scream at the first impact, she ran in, took one look at me and grabbed her car keys (we did have a car).

"It's a good thing the guys didn't take the car." She said. "Can you try and call them while I call the hospital with the built in cell in the car?"

"Just – help me – get into the – car in – the – first place." I managed to gasp out (For an emergency, we'd usually use the toon portal, but taking any chances in such a delicate situation was something I flatly refused to do, and all three of the others knew that).

But once I was there and Dot was driving, chirping on the phone, "Hello, Los Angeles Hospital? Dot Warner speaking. My sister has just gone into labour and we're driving over," I was able to take out my own cellphone and call the boys. For some reason, Yakko had left his phone off, which only served to make me sound VERY scary when Wakko finally answered when I dialed his number.

The minute I rang off, another contraction came, and I screamed. "Dot, how much further is it?" I tried to keep my question calm and collected, but being in so much pain forced me to half-whine, half-yell.

"Only two minutes, just hang on." Dot answered.

Once we were actually at the hospital, they said that I was only in the early stage. "She should still be a few hours – possibly twelve hours."

I felt like fainting. Twelve hours?! I couldn't stand this pain for another twelve hours!

"Seriously," I muttered to Dot, "When Yakko gets here, I am probably going to kill him. This is the worst feeling in the world!"

An amused smile appeared on Dot's face. "Try to keep your mind off the pain by making up various torturous deaths!" she suggested. "That could help."

That made me smile through the painful experience, but I shook my head. "As fun as that sounds," I said sarcastically, "I'll probably not have a chance to put it into practice, and besides, he can practically read my mind. That would just get humiliating for me when the boys get here."

Right on cue, a doctor came in to inform me that "Your husband and brother-in-law are here."

Dot spoke up quickly. "Before they come in – Alex, do you mind if I warn them?"

"Honestly," I groaned as another wave of pain overwhelmed me, "I don't mind anything as long as this doesn't get any worse."

It felt like an eternity when she came back in, with the boys in tow. Yakko was ever so slightly not looking like his usual cool and careless self. "Alex, how are you doing?" was the first thing he said, with a note of concern, which sounded strangely abnormal, used in his usually bright happy voice.

I tried to lighten the mood by saying jokingly "It's the worst pain in the world and I have been considering murdering you for doing this to me, but the minute it ends, I'm probably going to have to abandon my homicidal plans, so don't panic. I haven't seen you this unlike your 'Animaniacs' personality since the near-death in the film." And that was a sad moment, rather than a moment causing concern.

Luckily, instead of slowing down, toon weirdness sped up the process. So my family only spent two hours of me alternating between trying to speak normally, and screaming how I was going to kill everyone when I could. Then suddenly, the midwife was lowering a tiny crying child into my arms – and she was still holding two.

"Wait a minute." I said. "Does this mean, I had-"

"Triplets." the others all chorused.

I had two girls and one boy. "What are you going to call them?" Wakko asked.

"You should name them after a famous trio!" Dot suggested.

I was exhausted, but I managed to joke "Like...you three?" We all laughed. "But I haven't really thought of names. Yakko, did you?"

"No, I figured seeing them would work. But, considering -" By now I was too tired to support a child, and each of the others were holding one. "I'm not sure, at the moment. They already look so like individuals that I couldn't choose a spur-of-the-moment name."

They actually did look different to us. They had part of my human heritage. All four triplets had black fur and tails, but they also had human faces, instead of white. Likewise, one of my daughters had human feet and Warner ears, and her brother and sister had human ears and Warner paw-like feet.

The next day, we all looked through name books and named each of them. My human-footed daughter would be Grace Samantha Warner (mine and Yakko's choice only), and my Warner-footed daughter would be Louisa Rose Warner (We took Dot and Wakko's input with that one). Dot and I left the boys to choose a boy name. My son ended up as Jack Michael Warner.

"Why such traditional names?" I asked Yakko.

He grinned "To contrast with his individuality."

I had to smile. With triplet kids, things would certainly be interesting. It was a good thing that they'd have, besides their parents, an aunt and uncle living near them.

**I didn't want Alex to have twins, so I decided to go for triplets, and they look slightly more human than the Warners do. What else would you like to see? I'm probably going to have a large time-skip between now and the next oneshot, and I might take some experience from playing with my niece Annie when I last saw her (within a few months after I last saw her, she became a big sister and turned two, but she still seems pretty grown-up for her age). Please review!**


	3. Getting Up

**OK, here's the next oneshot. Thanks for reviewing, damonika2009, A Scribbler, Emmygirl822 and frumouttamimind (actually, that's a good idea, I'll do that first).**

"Alex!"

"C'mon, Alex, get up!"

"Not my turn." I mumbled.  
"Yes, it is!" said one of the others – I was still too disorientated to tell who it was. "I got up last time. Grace needs her Mom to get up for once!" (We alternated between getting up. Mostly it was either Yakko or me, but if Wakko was occasionally the first to wake up, he'd get up the first time, and Dot occasionally got up, claiming that she couldn't stand losing any more "cutie sleep" over the triplets – she was still the cute one, after all).

I groaned and sighed, sitting up. "OK, OK, I'm getting up." Jack and Louisa were pretty restful babies, but Grace was always more awake at night. I guessed that she had more sensitive hearing, since she was the only one of the fraternal triplets to have Warner ears. Well, they were still young and all woke up early in the mornings, but it was still painful to get up at night. After all, everyone that started and ended as a Warner (unlike me, who was named for adoption and marriage) would have high energy, and after years of living with the Warners, I was used to them being early risers. So the triplets' habit of waking up early didn't bother me as much as them waking up at night.

But I yawned, rubbed some of the sand out of my eyes, and pulled on a dressing gown.

Grace didn't seem to have any essential needs, so she probably just wanted someone. And when I picked her up, she immediately looked up at me, and her crying died down to whimpers. "Momma." she said. At 9 months, the triplets had started learning a few words, and were quite advanced, in my opinion, for that age. Well, one of their parents _was _famous for talking their way in and out of any situation. Grace had learnt to name all four of us as family members ("Momma", "Dad", "Aunty", "Uncle"), and she would frequently point to something that one of us had identified days before, and she would identify it. Louisa could mostly do that, but she didn't have such a long memory as Grace. Also, she could use our first names, most of the time. Jack was much the same, although he still pronounced "Alex" as "A hex", and found "Aun-tee An-jel-lee-naa" easier then simply "Dot".

"Yeah, Grace, it's me." I whispered. "Why are you awake?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, but just as the Warners were more intelligent than their age groups, so were the triplets. Grace shrugged, but she started to smile.

But there was always only one tactic that had worked so far in getting any of the triplets back to sleep during the night. It was pretty cliché, in fact – one of us always had to sing. It wasn't always even a baby-appropriate song they liked, although I tried to keep away from songs that were really dark.

"_In a courtyard," _I began to sing to Grace, "_Used to sing as loud as she could,_

_Locked away here, she's been quiet, lovely and good._

_But no one listens now,_

_She lost her voice, she had no choice..._

_If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you_

_No you can't be afraid, if you ever want somebody near you_

_If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you_

_No you can't be afraid..."_

Ten minutes later, I slid back into bed, having gotten Grace to sleep again. And about an hour later, Louisa woke up. I had to shake Yakko to get him to wake up. "Hey, it's your turn to get up."

"No, it's your turn."

"I got up to Grace not too long ago. Get up!"

"It's your turn tonight. I'll get up every time tomorrow night if you do the same tonight."

I sighed. "No. Take your turn and stop trying to get out of it!"

"Fine, OK, I'm up."

This seemed to be the routine every single night. All four of us would lose sleep over at least one of the triplets waking up, even though only one of us would get up to them.

After Yakko was back, having settled Louisa, I thought about something I'd wondered about, even before the triplets were born, and this time, I voiced my question. "Hey, when they get older, should we teach them the old _Animaniacs _songs?" I murmured.

"Of course we will!" my partner answered. "All of them. Just at the right ages..."

"And show the episodes." I added. Then I gave a smile. "Although I can't imagine you'd really like Dot to teach Grace and Lou the Cute Song." I remembered the way the boys had acted after three verses of Dot's song in the segment – they'd started getting bored around the line "_I'm simply a goddess", _and had barely kept up their expression after "_I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit...for 'who's the most cute?'"_

"When they're old enough not to sing it over and over."

After I finally fell asleep, I dreamed about the triplets at school-age, and teaching them a few of the songs. A six-year-old Jack was trying to get the tune to some song I couldn't remember, Lou was playing a keyboard, and my mentions had gone through to my dream, because Grace was singing along to Louisa's tune "_It's a chore!_

_To be constantly cute, and enchanting to boot..."_

**I know it's short, but truth be told, it'll be easier to write about the triplets when they're older. Also, tell me what you want to see more of in respects to the actual Warners! Above all, please review!**


	4. First Day Of School

**Let's continue! Thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind, xBrianna123x, A Scribbler, Emmygirl822 and damonika2009!**

"_Our first day at school, we're eager little learners,_

_So fill our brains with lots of facts, our first day at school!"_

"Lou, can you be a little quieter while you're at school?" I pleaded to the now six-year-old Louisa, who was going to start first grade with Grace and Jack for the first time. "They are strict there, and I don't want you to get in trouble." They were going to be at school in an hour, and Louisa had been singing the song about starting school from one of the _Animaniacs _shorts from the minute she woke up.

Louisa sighed, but she said "Whatever, Mom. Chill out, I know what it's going to be like."

"Now girls, remember what I've told you about how to get around the teachers?" Dot coached Louisa and Grace.

"Cuteness." Grace and Louisa chorused.

"Wide eyes-" Grace began.

"Pouty lips." Louisa finished, and both of them gave Dot their best cute look.

"Very good." Dot said, with a smile. "You're both improving." She had taught the girls the "cute song" when they were four years old, and was continuing to help them follow in her footsteps as far as cuteness went.

Jack scowled. "Aunty Dot, how come wide eyes and pouty lips get them everything they want? Don't you have any tips for guys?"

Dot laughed. "Jack, you have to talk to the guys for that."

"Didn't your father tell you anything?" I asked. I was pretty sure that Yakko would've told him at least something.

"About flirting with girls." Jack muttered. "It does weird them out."

I directed a glare at Yakko, knowing exactly what type of 'flirting' that was. He shrugged. "It's a Warner quirk. We have to pass it down to a generation."

"Why can't you just do it and end it?" I asked. "I'm not sure Jack's going to have that much success with that tactic."

Jack scowled, overhearing. "I'm six! I don't need to flirt! Besides, why is this 'tactic' not successful?"

I sighed. "OK, Yakko, why don't you demonstrate? Jack, watch and I'll show why it doesn't work."

"HELLOOOO, NURSE!" Yakko took me by surprise. I expected him to just do the usual jump-into-the-girl's-arms thing that they used to do on the show, but instead, he'd sneaked up from behind me, then grabbed me by the waist, and swung me around. I had been planning to show how most girls would react, but that wasn't going to work now.

I giggled. "OK, that's enough. Besides, that was not why it doesn't work."

Jack pretended to gag, while Grace giggled, exactly like me. Louisa folded her arms and smirked.

But we had to get the kids to school, and meet their teacher. Toons and humans were becoming more and more integrated, so there wouldn't be any problems in them being in the same class as regular human kids. Plus, none of them seemed worried about school, so I assumed that there wouldn't be any problems.

Once we got to the school, things really did seem OK. The teacher assured me that the triplets would fit in happily, and I saw both regular human students and toons around, some less human than others.

As I left, I heard a boy asking one of the triplets "Are you a toon, or are you just dressed up like one?"

When I went to pick up the triplets, they were all in different moods. Jack was in one of his best moods, and his most hyperactive. When he got like this, you could tell Yakko was his father, because he started talking non stop, and shutting him up could take hours. Louisa was in a worse mood, I could see. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She just gave me the glare of death (Something I recognized from myself – she even had my 'aquamarine' eyes). She refused to answer.

Grace, on the other hand, didn't look sad, exactly, but she was even quieter than usual. She was the most serious of the triplets, but even so, she wasn't usually this quiet.

It was only when she finished her homework when she talked. "Mom?" she asked. "What am I?"

I was confused for a moment, but I asked "What do you mean, Grace? You know that, don't you?"

"I thought that," Grace admitted, "But all the kids at school kept asking what I am. Besides, you and Dad and Uncle Wakko and Aunty Dot all look different to us. Why do Lou and Jack have those white paws, and I have pink feet? And my ears are like yours, but Lou and Jack's ones are smaller?"

I hadn't ever told the triplets about my roots. But if there was one thing I knew about crappy Disney sequels, it was to tell your kids about your roots (see Melody from _Little Mermaid 2 _and Scamp from_ Lady and the Tramp 2_).

"I didn't always look like this." I told Grace softly. "I used to look more like you. I had the same ears your siblings have, and feet like yours. I didn't have a tail, or fur. I had long blonde hair. I wasn't even a toon."

Grace stared up at me. "How did that work?" she asked.

"Well, when I was a few years older than you, I met the rest of our family. Years after that, I started falling in love with your father, and, him being the charasmatic-"

"What does that word mean?" Grace asked.

"Charming." I told her. "He was good at getting me to do what he wanted by just saying the right things. Anyway, he convinced me to join this family and become toon like him."

"But how come we're still half human if you're a toon?" Grace asked.

"We had a theory." I answered. Grace was intelligent enough to understand this. "Being a toon didn't mean much, because I was still me on the inside. All it had done was give me longer ears, fur, white gloves, a tail, and paw-type feet. My human genes were still in there. Since everyone else here is toon from the beginning, you, Louisa and Jack have a mix of mine and Yakko's genes. So you look a bit like I used to, and also a bit like us now."

Grace smiled. "Thanks, Mom." she said. "Now I have an answer for those kids."

"Um, Grace?" I added. "Do you know why Louisa was in such a bad mood?"

Grace smirked. "Well...the other kids were asking what we were. Remember when you guys taught us that song? Lou forgot the words halfway through and she's mad cause I upstaged her."

I tried not to laugh at that, but that made a lot of sense.

**OK! Now, I have a favour to ask all of you. I, at this moment, have a new fanfiction up based on a story, and a "Living Books" type game I used to play in Game X-Overs, called "Melissa Meyer: Girl Detective". You don't need any previous background to understand it (Although if you used to read Mercer Meyer's "Little Monster" books you might recognize some of the storyline). Anyway, please, check it out, and give me some ideas on what else to do with it. PLEASE?**


	5. Fooling Around

**Hi! Just a note, the contest is STILL OPEN, but I thought a bit about how to get over the block. This is what happened in my mind:**

**Alex: Write about me, SideshowJazz1! I'm bored.**

**Me: Alex, shut up! Don't get into your spoilt Princess Alexandra routine all over again!**

**Alex: (scowls, but then lightens up) Would you like a special fr-**

**Me: You know that the others aren't going to help you, because they know that I'm doing what I can. Most special friends antagonize you guys first.**

**Alex: OK, OK.**

**Yakko: I have an idea.**

**Me: What is – (reads expression) Hm, that might just work. OK, then.**

**Also, if you are offended by kinky games, you might want to skip past this – I still think this belongs in the T section, but only just. Also, I do not own the book _A Little Bit Kinky, _although I do have a copy of it.**

Yakko and I hadn't really left the tower for fun nights in since the triplets were born. We had left on dates, of course, and outspoken Louisa had admitted that she sometimes liked it when we left, but we hadn't gone to our flat much at all, and absolutely no experimenting took place. When we really wanted to do anything, we had to be absolutely sure no one would walk in on us (well, at least, I didn't have any desires to exhibit it), so it was always quick and our foreplay was limited, to say the least.

But the triplets were six, and we were both bored of not being able to experiment and have fun with each other. Right now, it was eight in the evening, the two of us were in the flat, and Wakko and Dot were taking care of the kids (I wondered how things were going).

It had been a long time since just Yakko and I had been alone together in the flat. It gave me the feeling of being young again, and it was exciting.

"Soooo." I said. "Any ideas?"

"You have any?" Yakko questioned back easily.

"Maybe. Do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"This situation is either getting really awkward, or this is really easy."

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko said automatically, before adding "I'm taking a neutral stance on that."

"Too bad, I'm not." I replied with a laugh. "So what are we going to do?"

"It's your call."

"Haven't you got some ideas? Even a book or something that had some ideas on what to do?"

"Yes." At this point, Yakko pulled out a red book that was called, judging by it's cover, _A Little Bit Kinky._

I started to laugh. "So, what kind of ideas does it have?" I asked, flicking through it.

There were ideas such as: positions (we'd tried those out before), food (sometimes, but not recently), restraints (we had a try on our first night as a married couple), role playing (toons: the masters of disguise and costume), situations (we had every backdrop for every situation).

"I checked out some other stuff, too." I continued. "On the internet, it suggested porno movies or...massages, if you know what I mean." I grinned mischievously. "I know that I'm the one who gets lost in it most of the time. I've felt guilty about letting you do everything, so I was reading up on happy ending massages. I don't know...?"

"If you want to, you can tell that I'm not going to object to it."

I giggled, and began.

It was awkward at first. I wasn't sure where to touch and how much pressure to apply. But as the seconds and minutes passed, my temporarily ungloved hands began learning – I guess – what to do. I had to listen as well as move. And as much as I didn't mean to, I _still _got lost. The whole world dropped away from me except for my partner, and I didn't realize until one of his hands touched mine, that I had actually been getting wet from simply giving the massage. Who knew that being in that other position of being the pleaser could feel so good?

But once I snapped out of it, I immediately stopped. "Hm?" I asked. "Did you want me to stop?"

I noticed a gleam in Yakko's eyes. The last time I looked at him, I had obviously done a lot, but he was back to regular. "Your turn...or my turn, depending on how you look at it."

I had to look forward to this. And as I lay on the bed, feeling the hands (free of gloves for once) running over...every place on and in my body, I lost myself yet again.

It could have lasted ten minutes, it could have lasted an hour. It was magic, pure and simple. But once it was over, neither of us wanted to be done. We hadn't had the chance to have this kind of fun for a long time, and both of us were determined to make the most of it.

I smiled at Yakko. "Your turn to choose something." I said. "That was me, so now it's up to you."

"Uuhhhh...wait here." I obeyed, as Yakko left for a few seconds. He came back with what used to be one of my favourites, a cliché favourite, but a favourite nonetheless: strawberries, whipped cream, and sprinkles.

"And also," he said, "mind wearing this?" It wasn't any old apron, like anyone would wear for this situation. No, this one was an amazingly short, skimpy, dress, which could be pulled undone or just up for this very situation. Normally, I would have seen it as a nightgown (which I later realized it was) but in this frame of mind, I knew exactly how this was going to go, and what type of role I was going to play. And I knew where the strawberries would come in.

_Ten minutes later..._

I was overcome with giggles in some ways, as I carefully traced my tongue over every place the whipped cream was in, nearly done. Once I was finished, I put my head up again. "Now do I get a strawberry?" I asked in a fake whiny tone.

While Yakko always claimed to be as turned on as I got, he was always more in control, and responded immediately with that sexy smirk that everyone knows (yeah, I used to call it sly, now it's kind of a turn-on). "Depends...do you want just the strawberry, or a strawberry kiss?"

I had to giggle. "Both." I confessed. "Then it's your turn with me."

We spent the whole night playing these games. By the time we were done fooling around and did the actual deed, it was midnight.

I could barely keep my eyes open, but I could still talk for a bit. "Imagine what the kids would have thought." I giggled.

Some people would have thought that was a really sexually inappropriate remark, but Yakko didn't care. "I think they would have been more shocked at the circumstances of their existence."

I couldn't help laughing, remembering. We'd tried nearly every position possible that night.

Before I finally drifted off, I mumbled "I love you."

And I heard Yakko whisper, completely seriously, "Love you too, Alex, beautiful."

**So? What did you think? Please, please, PLEASE review! I hope I'm past the stage of problems with Alex now, but we'll just have to see. I did have a suggestion a while back about how one of Alex's kids should go through a phase of being driven insane, the way Alex felt at the beginning of "Princess Alexandra". I will do that at some point. For now, please review!**


	6. Grace's Frustration

**Hey, I'm back. Thanks for reviewing, damonika2009 and frumouttamimind (I meant that I didn't write the text...little confusing, I DO own a copy of the book, I mean I don't own the rights to the text of the book). This takes place around the time the triplets are ten. And this time, it's not Alex telling the story.**

GRACE'S POV

"Shut up, Lou!" I groaned. Louisa had been singing along to her keyboard playing at the top of her voice. The whole family was into music, and it was getting more and more grating. We knew all the pop songs, of course, but ever since we were little, we'd been taught the songs that were played by Dad, as well as Uncle Wakko and Aunty Dot, back when they were kids and on TV. Mom had learnt them all, and sang some of them, but she hadn't been on the TV show as much as they had. Anyway, Lou had started learning all the easiest of the songs (Jack said she just didn't want to try) and played them non-stop.

If Mom had been home, she would've told Louisa to stop, but she was out auditioning for something (I forget what). But only Dad was home at the moment, and he was writing some other movie review, and probably couldn't even hear us. That's what drove me crazy at home. I loved my parents, of course I did, but I wished that Mom was home more. When Dad wasn't writing another review, he was, well, not like any other parent I knew. My friends had much less freedom than Lou, Jack and I had. Whenever they came to our house, they always said "Grace, you're so _lucky." _They could try living with it! It was crazy.

As for the rest of my family, they weren't any better. Uncle Wakko, being a musician, probably wouldn't discourage Lou. In fact, he didn't always notice the obvious – only the important things that no one else got. Aunty Dot wouldn't mind, sometimes, but other days, she'd ask Lou to be quiet, so I wasn't sure she'd be much better.

"I haven't finished my practice!" Louisa argued. "If you don't like it, get lost!"

I stood my ground. "Is that what you want? You want me to leave the tower? Cause I am finding that idea very tempting."

Jack, who had been finishing homework, looked up. "Get over it, Grace. I haven't been bothered by it, and I'm the one who's been writing a bunch of stuff."

"I'm leaving." I muttered. "I really am."

At this point, I really wanted to. My sister could tell. "You know that Dad will hear if you do go." she pointed out. "No one can ignore the metal door."

I shrugged. "I don't really care by this point." I opened the door, and walked straight out.

But there wasn't really anywhere to go inside the lot. For the next half hour, I wandered around, and ended up on the balcony of the water tower. I didn't want to go back in, so I continued to wait. Which is where Mom found me when she came home later.

"Grace!" she exclaimed. "Are you OK? Why are you out here?"

I shrugged.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Mom asked quietly.

I thought about it, and sighed. "OK, I'll talk. Lou wouldn't shut up when she was singing, so when I told her to, she told me to get lost, so I did."

Mom raised her eyebrows. "Did Jack say anything?"

"Yeah, he told me to get over it."

Mom sighed. "Right. Well, come in now, you don't have to say anything to anyone, but it's really getting cold, and I don't want you to be outside any longer."

I sighed and followed Mom inside, as I heard her calling Dad, which followed with his usual greeting to Mom, which consisted of a "Helloooo, beautiful" which seemed to be from back when he was on that TV show.

A few minutes after that, Mom finally talked to me. "You know," she said. "I felt like this all the time when I was younger."

I was surprised at that. "You really did?"

Mom nodded. "Uh-huh. You feel like everyone's driving you crazy, right?"

That was true. I nodded. "What happened," Mom said, "Was that back when I only saw the family in the summers, they enjoyed driving me and other people crazy. I used to scream at them like a little kid."

I perked up. "What type of things did they do?"

Mom thought for a moment. "When I was about fifteen, the first thing they made me do was sing a song from a musical with them. I should have spotted the signs, I guess – that was the first suggestion that I was going to end up where I am now." She smiled at the memory. "I remember screaming at them at the end, but now I wouldn't have minded."

"How did you survive?" I asked.

Mom continued to think. "Dot used to give me makeovers. That usually calmed me down a bit, because she was so good at them. And I used to just get out for a while, like you were." She knew my answer. "So do you want to get a makeover, too?" she said mischievously.

I smiled. "You said that Aunty Dot's are good, and I've seen her working. She looks really good at it! Can I get something from her?"

Mom smiled too. "I'll ask her what she thinks."

I smiled. That was good enough for me. Then I hugged Mom, happy again. At that moment, I didn't really care how crazy life in the Warner family got. If Mom could stand it, so could I.

At least, I kept that thought for a few hours. Then Louisa asked Dad if there were any songs off the show that we hadn't learned (we'd learned the geographical ones, the presidents one, the math one, all of them, in my opinion). And there was STILL one more. Immediately, I retreated, and seriously thought about asking one of my friends' parents to do ChildSwap.

**And now, we interrupt this fanfiction with a special report:**

**Alex: SideshowJazz1 has decided to finish this part of her stories in the "Alex" series – she may write more if she wants to, but this part is ending now. To find out why, let's go to our roving reporter, Yakko Warner now. Yakko?**

**Yakko: Thanks, Alex. I'm standing here right now with SideshowJazz1, the amateur writer of the "Alex" series that has been developing since March of 2012. Jazz, why have you decided to stop here?**

**SideshowJazz1: Yakko, I don't really want to. I need ideas, basically. Inspiration. Maybe someone would collaborate with me? Right now, if I write anything, I have a feeling that you're going to have more fun with Alex than ever before. Although...if you and Alex ever get bored of each other...*smirks and pretends she's not flirting***

**Alex: Do you mind? That's MY partner! *Fire burns in her eyes***

**SideshowJazz1: I'm sorry...please don't kill me...he's just my dream partner. Oops...**

**Alex: YOU DIE NOW!**

_**Please hold, we are experiencing some technical difficulties**_

**Dot: We are sorry for the difficulties, but the guys need to make sure Alex doesn't kill SideshowJazz1. In conclusion, SideshowJazz1 would like to say that she will not be doing anything more with the "Alex" series unless someone a: Offers to collaborate with her, or b: Gives her the ideas she needs. She says she really doesn't want to leave you, so if you give her enough ideas, she'll continue to write. Now, for the next bit...Yakko, Wakko, is Alex restrained now?**

**Alex: I still haven't killed her, OK, Dot? Anyway, SideshowJazz1 just wanted to tell all the reviewers how amazing they are, particularly her most frequent and oldest. My shout out is to Emmygirl822. It was great to have you reviewing, and putting the link for "Princess Alexandra" on Tumblr. You're awesome!**

**Yakko: Mine goes to A Scribbler. Really good reviewer and writer – both SideshowJazz1 and I are loving your stories...although as I remember, kiddo was...**

**Alex: Shut up! Don't give out a spoiler. Wakko, your turn!**

**Wakko: My shout out is to KaylaMicael, the oldest reviewer! You are absolutely amazing for sticking with the series from the start. And while I'm anxious about my fate in your fanfic, I recommend it!**

**Dot: I give a shout out to frumouttamimind, the longest sticking reviewer, and also the one full of ideas! SideshowJazz1 says that without your input, "Princess Alexandra" would still be unfinished and that makes me VERY grateful that you were around to read it.**

**Grace: Also, to damonika2009...**

**Louisa: And Warner Kids Fan, if they're reading...**

**Jack: And not forgetting all the other reviewers, like xBrianna123x..**

**Triplets: Thank you for reviewing!**

**SideshowJazz1: Now, will you be the one to get me writing? Give me your opinion, PLEASE?**


End file.
